De l'Ombre à la Lumière
by Shira31
Summary: [OS] HimLo - Une nuit, Zelo se réveille et comme d'habitude il angoisse, seul, dans le noir et cela malgré ses 11 ans. Il n'attend qu'une chose le retour de Himchan.


Hello Everybody!

Je suis nouvelle par ici (même si je lis des fictions depuis longtemps), après plusieurs hésitations, j'ai enfin décidé de poster ce court OS. N'ayant pas écris depuis 5 ans, je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite :/

J'ai déjà donné un avis sur cet OS, elles l'ont trouvé spécial car je donne peux d'information sur les personnages, et cela est fait exprès. Ceci étant dit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

Désolée s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé dans repérer le maximum.

* * *

Un soir de décembre où les nuits sont si noires que l'on ne perçoit pas au delà de ses pieds et où il fait si froid que ce dernier semble vous atteindre jusqu'aux os. C'est lors d'un soir comme celui-ci qu'un enfant âgé de 11 ans, plein de rêves à l'esprit, notamment de devenir une idole. Une star comme tous les hommes et femmes qu'il aperçoit à l'écran de la télévision, comme son grand frère de cœur, Himchan, qui est venu vivre chez lui car son domicile était trop loin et pour suivre une formation pour devenir une de ces personnes. En effet, le petit garçon voit rarement son hyung car il est originaire d'un autre pays, un pays très puissant, qui se situe au delà de l'océan. Il a demander à vivre dans une famille du pays de ses origines pour essayer de devenir une idole.

La nuit était bien avancée et Zelo se tenait au milieu du couloir de sa grande maison. Il serait si fort un lapin en peluche rose, appartenant à Himchan pendant son enfance et qui lui servait les soirs où il était absent, que l'on se demandait s'il résisterait ou non à la pression exercée. Il avait toujours eu aussi peur du noir malgré ses 11 ans. Il ne s'y était jamais habitué et là, dans ce couloir noir comme les ténèbres et froid comme une caverne, il avait peur, et cette peur était phobique. Zelo avait peur d'un monstre qui n'existait pas et il le savait, peur d'être englouti par cette profondeur semblable à un trou noir où tout pouvait être aspirée. Alors il commença à sangloter et à répéter le nom de son hyung comme un litanie. Il voulait son frère comme à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé en sursaut et se retrouvait entourer de cette noirceur, cette atmosphère ténébreuse, à cause d'un énième cauchemar. Il se rendait bien compte qu'à son âge, on prenait son courage à deux mains et l'on tentait de se rendormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il angoissait encore plus. Cependant un détail lui revint en mémoire ; Himchan n'était pas encore rentré de son week-end dans sa famille, il n'avait pas été là pendant le dîner alors qu'il rentre le plus souvent avant. Mais peut être était-il rentré pendant la nuit? Il prit donc son courage et traversa le couloir le plus rapidement possible en essayant de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. La chambre de son grand frère était de l'autre côté du couloir, à l'exact opposé de la sienne. Une fois devant, Zelo hésita, et si son hyung voulait être tranquille car il était très fatigué de son voyage. Finalement, après une courte hésitation, il entra, marcha à ta-ton jusqu'au grand lit, il se glissa dedans mais ne trouva pas le corps de celui qu'il cherchait. Alors il s'allongea et décida d'attendre, seulement il était tellement fatigué qu'il se rendormi, berçait par le parfum de son hyung sur l'oreiller. Cette nuit se termina paisiblement pour le petit garçon.

Un réveil sonna et il commença à remuer légèrement, signe d'un réveil proche. Il s'attendait à être seul mais il senti un corps blotti dans son dos. Il était bien là, contre la personne qu'il avait voulu hier soir, au chaud entre ces deux bras protecteur. Il se retourna et rencontre deux iris noisettes. Ils s'observèrent et le plus jeune offris un sublime sourire au plus grand.

« - Tu m'as manqué déclara le jeune

- Toi aussi. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar? Demanda l'autre

- O-oui

- Tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un pour en parler lui conseilla son frère

- Pourquoi? Annonça abruptement le plus jeune en le repoussant légèrement, tu ne veux plus m'aider! Je suis un fardeau pour toi?

- Non au contraire. Je pense juste qu'un spécialiste pourrais t'aider.

- Je ne pense pas le meilleure remède c'est toi! Fais moi un bisou s'il te plait et tout ira mieux! Lui demanda jeune garçon avec les yeux plein d'étoiles. »

Alors son hyung se rapprocha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, le geste anodin pour le jeune aurait pu être vu comme contre nature, deux hommes ou bien scandaleux un adolescent de 17 ans qui embrasse un plus jeune de 11 ans. Mais le plus âgé des deux ne prend pas se geste comme réconfortant car il éprouve des sentiments plus fort pour le jeune, il est tombé sous son charme dès sa rencontre l'année dernière. Lorsque leur baisé pris fin, il le regarda et déclara

« - Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi lui répondit le plus jeune

- Mais moi plus

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'aime à en mourir. Je voudrai vivre toute ma vie avec toi »

Il reprit donc possession des lèvres du plus jeune pour un baiser plus poussé, plus tendre. Au début, il ne lui répondit pas mais après un court instant, le jeune sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Himchan, et il entoura le cou du plus âgé de ses bras. A la fin de leur baiser, le plus grand lui dit qui viendra le chercher dans quelques années, quand il aura grandi mais qu'il sera toujours là à ses côtés pour l'aider à avancer. Lui aussi voulais que son petit Zelo arrive à atteindre son rêve.

* * *

Alors vos avis?

J'hésite à écrire une suite (parce qu'on me l'a demandé) mais cette fin est écrite de sorte à ce que le lecteur imagine une suite par lui même. Je verrais donc si j'ai le temps.


End file.
